Sentimiento Perdido
by Galy Zarate
Summary: Lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Trent... Lo necesitaba conmigo, lo lastime, yo muero lentamente cada segundo que paso sin el... FIC PARA MENTES PERVERTIDAS SOLAMENTE! e.e
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic ya que el primero que hize fue un verdadero asco ñ.ñ…

Aunque el TxG Ya no exista, sigue vivo en mi corazón (okno) este fic es sobre ellos

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es hard! Solo para mentes pervertidas! Habra, DxC y BxG (si quieren mas parejas díganmelo en los reviews)

Va dedicado a todos aquellos que me ayudaron y que son mis amigos aquí en Fanfiction, los quiero, a leer!

Punto de vista de Gwen:

Perdida, esa es la única palabra que puede describirme ahora, estaba sola, llena de soledad y tristeza, había mas de un año de no saber nada de mi familia y de mis amigos, no sabia que hacer, no se ni donde diablos estoy! Me levante de la cama y fui directamente al baño, a despabilarme un poco, habían ya 2 dias sin dormir, entre en la ducha y deje el agua tibia correr por mi cuerpo, pero, los recuerdos no me dejan tranquila, invaden mi mente…

*flashback*

Termino otra temporada de Total Drama, sali de ahí, estaba harta de Chris y de Duncan con sus estúpidos comentarios, solo quería salir de ahí y regresar a casa con mis amigos…

Decidi hablar con Trent, por todo el daño que le cause, lo busque y hasta pregunte por el, nadie sabia, busque por todos lados, hasta que me di por vencida, me fui de la sala de estar y sali a la terraza, y estaba el ahí…

Con otra chica…

Besandose…..

Me quede paralizada, como idiota, viendo como se besaban, sentí algo caer a mi mejilla, me limpie, que? Una lagrima?! Encerio Gwen?! No no no no! Debe ser una mentira, yo jamás he llorado, decidi irme corriendo a mi apartamento, estaba lloviendo, peor no podía estar este dia!

*Fin del Flashback*

Habia tenido un sueño despierta… Me sali del baño y me vesti, no me maquille, seque mi cabello y me fui en mi auto, seguía pensando…

Sigo sin entender porque me siento mal, yo también lo lastime, joder quiero superarlo!

Estaba tan distraída que me pase tres señales de alto; finalmente llegue, desanimada, ojerosa, amargada (como siempre), me fui a mi oficina a tomarme una taza de café cargado, necesito mantenerme despierta.

Papeles y solicitudes, aggh! Odio mi trabajo…

De tanto sueño que tenia ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia y decía, parecía zombie; mi jefe me vio sorprendido y me dijo:

-Gwen, te sientes bien? –mirandome fijamente-

-No, no he podido dormir bien estos días –quedandome dormida-

-Querida, puedes retirarte, hoy no hay tantos papeles que firmar

Le di las gracias y me largue a casa, necesitaba dormir; llegue y me acoste para dormir

Dormi casi 10 horas, nuevo record, eran las 12 a.m en punto, vi mi celular, 3 llamadas perdidas? No dice nobre, solo "usuario restringido"

Llame para ver quien era, me paralize, sorprendida reconoci al instante esa voz…

Hasta ahí les dejo C: Les gusto? Espero que si nwn, dejen review si quieren que siga, su opinión vale oro :3

Los quiero, hasta la próxima semana


	2. Soñando Despierta

Aquí otra ves yo! Como estan? Perdon por no haber subido el otro cap, estaba ocupada :s

Gracias por los reviews :3

Capitulo 2: Soñando despierta

Reconoci esa voz…

-Hola nena

-Ahh, hola Duncan

-Te perdiste -_- Donde c r #0$ estas?!

-Ni yo se, solo se que vivo en Arizona

-Arizona?! Estas loca? Que haces tan lejos? Y porque?!

-Cosas de mi familia *mintiendo*, puedes venir a visitarme? Estoy sola, necesito a alguien aquí a mi lado…

-Gwen, eres tu? ._.U

-Ehhm, si, obvio

-Que paso con esa Gwen que hacia las cosas sola? O.o

-Pfth, solo ven a verme quieres?

-Esta bien, gruñona hahahahah

- ¬¬….

*cuelga*

Duncan llego a Arizona, yo lo estaba esperando en una banca del aereopuerto, lo vi que venia de lejos

Corri lo mas rápido que pude a abrazarlo

-Duncan! Te extrañe idiota :c

-Yo también te extrañe niña, estas bien? –mirandome a los ojos-

-Si, ehm, vamos mejor a casa, tengo frio

-Esta bien…

(punto de vista de Gwen)

Nos subimos al auto, realmente hacia frio, Duncan puso una mano en mi hombro y me pregunto si estaba bien, me vi obligada a contestar que no, deje la conversación hasta llegar a casa.

Encendi las luces…

No me contuve…

Me lanze sobre Duncan a llorar como si fuera mi ultimo dia de vida, el acariciaba mi cabeza lentamente y decía repetidamente que todo estaría bien; me sentía tan… inútil, yo soy Gwen, la chica fuerte, la que no llora, la que supera rápido….

Me tranquilize y lo mire sonriendo, me hacia falta un gran abrazo

-G-gracias… -mi voz era cortante-

Duncan no decía palabra, solo me miraba fijamente a los labios, se acerco a besarme, lo aleje y le dije:

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto

Me fui a mi habitación y me quite el maquillaje corrido, mis ojos estaban hinchados, le pregunte a Duncan si sabia lo que le paso a Trent después del show:

-No se si deba decirte…-dijo Duncan dudoso-

-Porfavor Duncan, lo extraño -dije casi llorando-

-Assh! Esta bien, tu ganas…

-Si! Dime, donde vive?

-…. El vive aquí, en Arizona…

-Q-que? Encerio?

-Desde hace tiempo…

-No puede ser posible, desde cuando? Porque nadie me lo dijo?!

-Gwen, nos preocupábamos por ti, que tal si salias lastimada?

-Duncan, lo amo!

En ese momento pude notar a Duncan algo triste, el aun me ama, pero no, el es mi mejor amigo..

-Donde vive?

-Cerca del centro comercial

-Me indicas mientras conduzco?

-Claro –dijo desinteresado-

Ahí les dejo :3 Les gusto? Espero que si n0n Los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima semana 3


	3. Un encuentro

Holaaa! Chic s lamento haberme perdido, la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni para mi x.x pero como ya tengo mi propia laptop me será mas fácil seguir con esta historia! Por cierto, saludos a las chicas que han comentado esta historia, les agradezco su apoyo. Sin mas que decir, empezemos…

-Punto de vista normal-

Duncan condujo por calles cercanas al centro comercial, pero sin embargo, no encontraba la casa del ojiverde.

Gwen se encontraba entre emocionada, nerviosa y un poco frustrada porque ni ella sabia lo que le iba decir al verlo frente a ella.

Gwen estaba completamente perdida hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro

-Chica emo me estas escuchando?

-Gwen sacude su cabeza- Que?

-¬_¬ pregunte que si escuche lo que te estaba platicando…

-Ahhhh sii si claro, bastante interesante –mintiendo- aun no recuerdas su dirección?

- No pequeña Gwen, la verdad de tanto pensar me dio hambre, y si vamos a tomarnos un café?

- *suspira* esta bien… -lo dice algo desanimada-

-Punto de vista de Duncan-

Una ves que estacione el auto en el estacionamiento del establecimiento, fui rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a Gwen, ella siempre tan delicada, su piel blanca como la nieve y limpia como el mármol, aun no olvido cuando salíamos juntos después de TDWT… Sus encantadores besos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus suspiros al mirarme, como olvidar esos suspiros… No me la imagino viéndola sufrir de nuevo por culpa de Trent, la lastimo… Pero si estar con el la hace feliz, se la dejare pasar.

Gwen tomo de mi mano para poder bajarse sin tropiezos al pararse, después tomo su pequeña cartera y cerro con cuidado la puerta, la tome de la mao para caminar hasta el centro comercial, a ella parecía darle igual asi que siguió caminando.

Una ves que entramos al centro comercial nos encaminamos hasta el tan famoso café del establecimiento.

Tomamos una simple mesita con sillas acolchadas y ambos pedimos un café tipo americano.

-Punto de vista de Gwen-

Trent… Donde estas… Donde rayos estas y porque no apareces.. Te necesito, te extraño…

En ese momento sentí que iba a derramar una pequeña lagrima, a lo que fingi que me estaba rascando el ojo, Duncan me volteo a ver de manera extraña y pregunto si estaba bien, respondi que si, que solo me picaba el ojo.

-Punto de vista de Duncan-

Ella y su dificultad de mentir… Odio verla mal…

…

…

…

-Pensando: MIERDA NO PUEDE SER, ES EL!- Piensa abriendo los ojos como platos.

Gwen solo me mira… Que mierda hago para que no lo vea… QUE HAGO?!

-Punto de vista normal-

Trent iba a entrando con 3 compañeros suyos al establecimiento, iban uniformados, como si acabaran de salir de su universidad o de su trabajo.

Trent volteo hacia donde estaban Gwen y Duncan, se sorprendio y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Punto de vista de Trent-

E-es ella? Es Gwen esa chica de ahí? No puede ser! Pero porque… Porque esta con Duncan… Acaso siguen siendo una pareja? Hm, necesito verla, preguntarle como esta, abrazarla por una ves mas… Pero, estará bien hacerlo? Me da algo de vergüenza después de lo que pasamos….

Y bueno chicos, hasta ahí les dejo :3 publicare el siguiente cap en unos dos o tres días. Espero les haya gustado, me esmere en hacer este cap, lo hize por ustedes, los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima.


	4. Miradas

Hola chicos! De nuevo yo :D lamento no haberme reportado por acá, realmente he estado ocupada chicos... Además que me puse súper enferma por razones desconocidas x.x

Y muchas gracias a las chicas que marcaron mi fic como favorito y a las que me dejan reviews seguido, se los agradezco. 3

Y sin mas que decir, aquí el cap.

Capítulo 4: volverte a ver.

POV de Trent:

Sí, era ella, era Gwen, y estaba con Duncan... ¿Serán pareja? Rayos... No.. Ella es m-...

Espera... ¿Que? Estoy... ¿Celoso? No ... Debe ser la sorpresa que me lleve, ¿sería malo saludarlos? Sí... Pero sería descortez pasarlos de largo, que mas da, un saludo no hace daño.

POV normal:

Trent se aproximó a donde estaban Duncan y Gwen, dejando atrás a sus compañeros del trabajo.

Duncan lo miraba fulminantemente, Gwen lo notó y no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde Duncan veía... Y fue ahí...

Donde sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar...

Ambos quedaron anonanados con lo que veían, no podían creerlo, habían cambiado tanto, pues hacía 3 años sin verse.

POV de Gwen:

Corazón, calmate porfavor... Lates muy rápido, me duele! Y ojos, porfavor paren de crear lágrimas, si lo extrañé mucho pero no quiero mostrarme débil!

¿Que se supone que haré ahora? Pedirle disculpas, besarlo, abrazarlo?!

POV de Trent:

Woooow, que... Hermosa! No puedo creerlo, es ella! Pero... Mas pálida... Y delgada...

Me acerque un poco mas a ella, no me quitaba nada de encima, finalmente se levantó de su lugar y me abrazó... Como la extrañaba, a ella, su aroma a dulce, sus suaves manos rodeando mi cuello...

POV de Gwen:

No aguanto... Creo que lloraré. despues de mucho tiempo lloraré! Gwen se fuerte se fuerte!

*con la voz algo entrecortada dice*

-Hola Trent, c-como estas?

Trent: Pues, no me quejo, y que tal tu Gwennie?

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me llamo así, voltee a otro lado y le dije:

Creo que es mejor que hablemos esto en privado, es mas le diré a Dunc...

Cuando mire hacia atras para hablarle a Duncan, ya no estaba, se había ido, se escapó.

Gwen: Y ni siquiera dejó dinero para pagar su café ¬¬

Trent: No te preocupes, yo lo pago *sonriendo

Gwen: Esta bien...

POV Normal:

Ambos caminaban hacia el auto de Trent, dejando a sus compañeros de trabajo atrás, a el no le importaba, de hecho no quitaba los ojos de Gwen, estba clavado en ella, con ojos de nostalgia y de amor.

Al llegar al lujoso auto de Trent, le abre amanlemente la puerta a Gwen, ayudandola a subir.

Trent sube al auto y lo enciende.

POV deGwen:

Lo tienes cerca de ti... BESALO!

NO! Estas loca?! Seguro aún me odia un poco... Sólo le diré lo mucho que lo siento..

-Trent, yo...

*Trent calló mis palabras con su dedo en mi boca*

Trent: Llegando a mi apartamento hablamos, si? *la mira y sonríe*

-C-claro *nerviosa*

En el camino ninguno dijo palabra, solo había tiernas miradas entre nosotros, volteaba a ver su auto, tenía decoraciones bastante lujosas, y algo captó mi atención...

El... Collar que le dí... Aún lo tiene?

No puedo describir lo que sentí, creí que lo había quemado o algo así...

Trent volteo a verme y me preguntó:

-He... Veo que te sorprende que tenga tu collar, lo quieres?

Algo distraída sacudo mi cabeza y le conteste que n.

Llegando a su apartamento, abrió cortezmente mi puerta ayudandome a bajar, me recargué en su hombro y bajé.

POV de Trent:

Sentí mi corazón algo acelerado.. Y ese maldito impulso de queres tenerla en mis brazos por toda mi vida...

Bueno chicos, que les pareció? Es corto lo sé, pero esta semana haré muchos caps y los subiré, gracias por su apoyo!

¿Review? 3


End file.
